


Pranks Too Far

by Monkeygirl77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Dean blames Lucifer, Do NOT mess with God's creamsticks, Everyone's in the Bunker, Frosting is not Frosting, His clothes go missing, Its not a prank battle, Lesson time boys, Lucifer gets cocky though, Lucifer is pulled from Castiel off screen, Lucifer starts a prank war, Lucifer struts his stuff naked, Mary and Chuck must not know, Poor Poor Lucifer, Sam eats Oreos, Someone covered the Impala in foil, Ticklish Lucifer, Unspoken rule, What else is new, as the day he was created, bad idea, down to the bolts, dun dunn dunnn, guilty pleasure, its a war, no regrets, the entire Impala, was not a fan of casifer, wears his birthday suit proudly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:10:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygirl77/pseuds/Monkeygirl77
Summary: When Amara decides to explore the Universes by herself, Chuck thinks its a fine idea to stay in the bunker with Sam and Dean/ Mary's there too. Castiel as well. And Lucifer is Lucifer. The trio of Chaos decide its a smart idea to have a prank war, without Mary or Chuck finding out, until someone gets cocky enough to try pranking God.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some Bunker Family Fluff after all the sad stuff that's been going on in the show! On a side note, who else is excited that Mark's back on Supernatural! YEAH!

It had started out between Sam and Dean, but as it appears Lucifer is a complete child who can't very well keep his childlike instinct intact, and it went from a simple one on one prank war to an all out prank war.

  
...

  
Dean shout reverberated through out the entire bunker.

  
Things were getting too out of line the last week, though they had managed to keep it from Mary and Chuck's direction, it had been full blown battle between the three occupants (Cas was a innocent confused bystander who didn't quite understand what was going on) of the love/hate variety, but this, this was crossing a line that should never be crossed.

  
Cup of coffee in hand, Dean had gone out to check on Baby like he did every morning, and the cup promptly hit the floor with a resounding crash as ceramic pieces went flying in multiple separate directions.

  
Sam looked up from his own cup of coffee as his brother stormed into the kitchen, his face a furious red color, he pointed an angered finger in the general direction of the garage.

  
""What. Did. You. DO. To. My. Car!"

  
The younger Winchester brother looked remotely confused by that, clearly not understanding what his brother was trying to say, or rather, pin on him.

  
"What are you talking about? I haven't done anything to your car, I'm not that stupid."

  
Silence reigned within the room.

  
Dean's eyebrows met in utter confusion, "You mean--"

  
"Dean, how on earth did you get all that foil over every single inch of that ugly car?"

  
Both Winchesters turned to look at the other, Lucifer was leaning against the door frame, running a finger up the side.

  
"You."

  
"Me?"

  
Dean stalked across the kitchen trying to appear as threatening as possible, it did little to frighten an Archangel, actually Lucifer simply grinned more.

  
"You messed with my car!"

  
Lucifer looked mock offended, a hand on his chest in hurt, "I would do no such thing!"

  
The hunter didn't look convinced though, and glared a glare so deadly that should looks have the power to actually kill, Lucifer would have been a dead angel and Chuck a very unhappy camper.

  
Sam looked between the both of them, clearing his throat to stop them from doing anything that could cause more trouble then they needed at the moment.

  
"What do you mean 'over every single inch'?"

  
Dean threw his hands up, gesturing wildly towards Lucifer, "I mean every inch! Every little thing is wrapped in aluminum foil, every bolt and piston, everything!"

  
The younger hunter turned an actual surprised gaze to the Archangel in question, how did he manage that, archangel or not, how?

  
...

  
Lucifer hummed to himself, towel wrapped around his waist, heading back to his room after taking a nice warm shower. What a splendid way to end such a hard day of doing absolutely nothing.

  
He grunted as the door to his room didn't open with the gentle push he'd given as motivation.

  
Narrowing ice blue eyes zoned in on a small little red Dixie cup that rolled out from the minute crack he'd made in attempting to open his door.

  
No.

  
Growling under his breath he shoved the door open and a mountain of Dixie cups came pouring down on him.

  
Lucifer gripped the towel hard enough to whiten his knuckles.

  
"Dean Winchester, you are going to pay for this."

  
It only added to the burn when he finally managed to make it into his room and found that all his clothing had miraculously disappeared.

  
(Which backfired on them because Lucifer had absolutely no qualms about strutting into their rooms demanding his clothes back completely naked as the day he was created.)

  
...

  
Sam wandered into the kitchen for his favorite research time treat, headed straight to the cabinet that he knew they would be in, and reached up for the box of double stuffed mint Oreo's.

  
Package in hand, he took his book, and headed back in the direction of the library.

  
Chuck and mom were already in there doing their part, sharing notes and doing everything that parents did whilst they were researching, Lucifer was at the other end leaning back on the back legs of the chair using their table as his foot rest.

  
And Dean was in the corner with a beer balanced with a practiced sort of ease on his knee as his book was propped open on the other.

  
Silence reigned in the room other than the rustling of turning pages every so often, and two sets of eyes turned to look at him with barely concealed mirth as he brought an Oreo up to his mouth and took it all in one bite.

  
Sam's face screwed up at the taste.

  
And he coughed a few times to hide his gags as his taste buds were assaulted with the foul concoction.

Tooth paste.

  
Someone had replaced his Oreo mint filling with minty fresh tooth paste.

  
"Sam," He looked up to meet Chuck's gaze and indirectly his mothers, "Everything okay bud?"

  
Knowing that neither of them could know that they were in the midst of a prank war, Sam nodded and swallowed a bit too hard his nasty mouth full of cookie.

  
"Yep, everything's good Chuck."

  
The Almighty nodded at him, eyeballing him skeptically for a moment before turning back to His books.

  
Sam glared at his so called brother and the Devil.

  
...

  
Lucifer was always one to push the boundaries, so it didn't come as a surprise when it came to a head when Chuck was finally brought into the forefront of his pranking schemes.

  
He was always loading up on sweets.

  
Donuts were a delicacy to Chuck.

  
Cream-filled warm dough treats were His all time favorites.

  
He hummed happily to Himself as He poured His morning coffee and took a large bite of the dreamy creation.

  
And immediately spat it back out.

  
Someone had replaced the creamy sweet center with mayonnaise.

  
The bunker shook with the force of His anger, and yet only one name came to mind.

  
**_"LUUUUCCCCIFFFFFFERRRRRRR!"_ **

  
Said Archangel came waltzing into the living room, having heard his Father move there from the kitchen, smiling to himself pleasantly.

  
"Yes daddy dearest?"

  
Sam and Dean both took on wide eyed expressions as He held the donut disaster up for them all to see.

  
He hadn't!

  
"Did you mess with my donut?"

  
"No."

  
Chuck's eyes narrowed, flashing dangerously, "Don't you dare lie to me Lucifer."

  
"Maybeeee!"

  
Chuck threw it over His shoulder, and instead of landing with a splat on the ground, it immediately disappeared.

  
"You think this is funny, do you?"

  
Lucifer nodded his head sarcastically.

  
"Ummm duh."

  
"Ooohhh! I'll show you funny!"

  
The Morning Stars eyes promptly widened and he backtracked, clearly realizing the line he had crossed this time. Screw with humanity? Fine. Try to end the world? Whatever. Mess with Dad's donuts? Your dead meat please sign this last will and testament on the dotted line.

  
He laughed nervously instead of his sarcastic version from a few seconds ago.

  
"Dad, come on, it was just a joke, have a sense of humor!"

  
"Oh, I have a sense of humor!"

  
Lucifer looked for help anywhere he could and when nothing was forthcoming he turned, making a beeline for safety in the form of his bedroom.

  
In retrospect, one can't really run away from God and not be found.

  
Chuck merely smiled to himself, a bit darker then they were used to, and snapped Himself away.

  
Sam and Dean exchanged looks silently as they were unsure as to take this drastic change in pace. They would have never had the balls to prank Chuck of all people, not after discovering who he really was.

  
The bunker shook a moment later, the lights flickered, and two of the six occupants slammed their doors open in panic. Sam and Dean exchanged looks again, this time in concern, and four persons ran down the hall it had come from.

  
Slamming open the door to the room they were met with the strangest of sights that gained very different reactions.

  
Mary; she looked like any parent would at the sight before her. Smiling softly in such a way and her eyes practically glowed with this sort of warmth that spoke more then the words she didn't speak aloud.

  
Dean; he looked down right flabbergasted at the spectacle. Here they had two of the Universe's most powerful creatures and they were doing this.

  
Castiel; he looked similar to Mary, this soft of small soft smile lightly ghosting his features.

  
And Sam?

  
He found it absolutely hilarious that the one who haunted his nightmares could scream so shrill and girlish.

  
Lucifer was trying in a clearly vain attempt to crawl away from the torturous grasp he found himself trapped in, his face already an apple red. Chuck was laying next to him on the bed haphazardly, both looking as if they had jumped for it at the same time and landed by chance just so in the right positions.

  
What was really captivating though, to the three hunters anyway, was the sight of the rose-gold wing stretched out under Chuck's arms. He had spread aside a spot of soft looking feathers to reach the pale skin underneath and rotated; nails, raspberries, nails, raspberries.

  
Lucifer pounded the bed with his fists.

  
"And this is for tempting Eve!"

  
Raspberry.

  
"And for putting me in that position!"

  
Raspberry.

  
"And for deciding it was wise to declare war on Me!"

  
Lucifer cackled, absolutely cackled, "DAAHAHAHAD! STOOOOP! STOOHOHOHOP!"

  
"And trying to replace me with the angels, oh ho ho, that one was a doozy!"

  
Chuck pulled back only slightly to scratch at the spot He'd claimed for His purpose of His teachings, Lucifer's arm bent back awkwardly to push at his Father in an attempt to escape again.

  
Least to say it didn't work.

  
"DAD! Pleeease! Nohohoho! The wing! Thehe Winhihing!"

  
"And what a nice wing it is Luci, so warm, so soft!"

  
He leaned down to kiss the smooth skin and Lucifer's giggles increased in pitch.

  
"I'll ask you _one_ more time Lucifer, did you _mess_ with my donut?"

  
In retrospect, the horrid torture may have ended on an earlier note had he done what was expected of him and admitted to the crime he'd committed, but let it not be said that Lucifer was the best in these sorts of situations.

  
(And it should be known that Pride was one of his biggest sins)

  
"NO!"

  
Lucifer squealed at the raspberry blown into his wing this time, and again at the second one. There was no mercy this time, this was meant to be gaining confession and a lesson to ensure that it never happened again.

  
Tears were starting to form in his eyes as another and another was blown into the spot his Father had chosen.

  
Dean snorted in amusement at the sight of the big bad Lucifer pounding his fists into the bed underneath him, this was something for the books. Castiel shivered slightly as if reliving a distant memory and Sam shot him a questioning look when he felt it.

  
Mary was smiling behind her hand at the two.

  
"Coochie coochie coo, my little Luci."

  
"NO MORE! Nohoho morohorore!"

 

"Apologize?"

  
Lucifer was curling into himself, his arms wrapped around his stomach, tears streaking his red hot face. And he nodded, oh how he nodded.

  
"And this little prank war between you and those two Winchester brothers is over?"

  
"Yesyesyes! DOOONE!"

  
One last raspberry, for old times sake, and Chuck pulled back.

  
"Good boy."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If your into the Chuck tries to fix his mistakes and Angel Family fics then go check out Fandom_girl21 because she does amazing work and you should totally check it out!


End file.
